Storybrooke: Classified
by Seraphina Elias
Summary: When two teens show up, claiming to be Emma and Regina's daughters from the future attempting to solve a problem in their part of the time-stream, the duped pairs have to work together to find a solution to an event that could potentially destroy the world.


Emma and Regina stepped through the portal and back into Storybrooke. Dusting themselves off from the fight they'd just ended, the two ladies began their walk back to the main road, where Emma's bug sat waiting for them. They'd been gone just over a day, but it felt so much long than that. It always felt like they'd been gone a lifetime when they were in Misthaven. Usually Henry would wait for them outside the portal, but since this journey was going to be more than the usual couple of hours, they decided that he should wait for them back at the house.

As they walked through the forest Emma kept turning back to check their path. "No one followed us through, Ms. Swan," Regina assured her, "If they had, they wouldn't have made it this far without dying."

"I know," Emma winced, "I swear I keep hearing something behind us."

"It's probably just the echo of our feet. I don't-" Her sentence was cut short by a rustling sound.

Emma pointed behind her, "There!"

She dashed off in the direction she'd been looking, while Regina tried to follow. Suddenly two teenagers shot out from behind a tree, making a break for the beach nearby. "Who are they?" She asked.

"I don't know, Regina. Just stop talking and help me catch them."

The two suspects were keeping within eyesight of one another, but separate. The one with the blonde hair was fast. Her raven haired friend was clever on her feet, bypassing the obstacles that stood in her way, as if she'd seen them coming before they were even in view. They both knew these woods, better than the mayor or the savior. How was this even possible. Just as Emma was signaling for Regina to get on the outside of the trail and bring the two together, a fallen tree slowed them down. Looking up, they could see the two teens jump over a bush and no further movement could be seen.

Emma slowly approached where she'd seen their heads disappear. Reaching out, she flew over the shrub, reaching for two separate shoulders, but instead got a face full of dirt as her face hit the ground. " _What the hell_?" She thought to herself.

A soft whisper from nearby caught her attention and the rushed to the giant tree on her left. The two that had been evading her scrambled to get up, but it was too late. Emma grabbed them by their hoodies and pulled them out of their hiding spot, fighting to get away from her. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." The blonde one said.

Regina looked shocked. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Who raised you?"

"My parents."

Tapping her foot with a hand on her hip, she replied, "Really? Who might that be?"

"Two people who fell in love and thought it'd be a good idea to have children."

Regina narrowed her eyes, "Listen up, I will not be made a fool."

"That sounds like something you need to take up with your mom then. It's not my fault you're making yourself look stupid."

Emma looked down at the girl, "As funny as you think you are, it's only going to land you in a cell."

"Good. Do you still order in pizza and stuff?"

The two older women looked at each other. How did two teenage girls, whom they have never seen before, know that they order in food at the police station for their "guests"? Emma studied the two girls and knew she'd never met either one of them before, although they both looked familiar. Looking at her friend, she searched her for an answer with no success. It was clear that these girls were total strangers, but for some reason they seemed to know a detail that anyone who'd spent time in the town jail would know.

"Regina," Emma began, "Your sister wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this, would she?"

The other delinquent finally spoke up, "Wait. Zelena's here? In Storybrooke?"

"How do you know my sister?" Regina asked.

Instead of answering the mayor, she looked at her partner in crime and said, "We messed up."

"Calm down," She answered.

Emma let them go, "You have ten seconds to start explaining yourselves, before I lock you in jail and throw away the key."

"Well you see-"

The blonde haired one cut her off, "We can't tell them."

"Why not?"

"Butterfly effect. Duh."

Regina interrupted their conversation, "Butterfly effect? That only happens if you go back in time." Looking at their guilty faces she began to think she was onto something, "But that's not possible. Not without magic." All it took was their nervous exchange for her confirmation. "You two aren't from here, are you?"

The blonde smiled, "Actually we are. Ha!"

"Not from this time. Who sent you back here? Was it my sister?"

"Aunt Zelena?" The dark haired girl scoffed, "Please. She's too busy trying to take over the Enchanted Forest."

Emma's mouth fell open and the mayor clarified, "Aunt. You said aunt. Why did you say that?"

The blonde stranger looked at her friend, "Don't say anything."

"No, say something. Who are you and why are you here?" The girl looked at her friend nervously, then shut her eye tight and pinched her lips, as if she were about to explode. "Tell her or I'll use my magic to get the truth out of you."

"My name is Laynie and I'm your daughter. You sent me back here to find a way to fix something that's happening in our part of the timestream, but you knew I needed Hale to come with me, because our magic isn't strong enough yet to take down Mackintosh."

"My mom is going to kill you." The girl, whom they assumed was Hale, said as she looked at her travel partner in disbelief.

Looking at Regina's face, she pointed at her and replied, "MY mom is gonna kill me. If you end up here long enough to see me be born, let me know I love me."

Emma looked puzzled.

"Laynie," Hale started, "If your mom from the past kills what she knows is her future daughter, I think that means she's going to avoid you altogether."

"It's the future, it's already happened."

"She can still decide not to have you."

Laynie rolled her eyes, "Come on, Hale, if she doesn't have me, then that means Mackintosh… never… OH MY GOD WHAT IF I'M NEVER BORN?!" The girl grabbed her friend's leg and whimpered.

"Well that would solve our problem," Hale told her, looking straight ahead.

Emma asked, "So who do you belong to then?"

"My parents."

"Answer me." Emma demanded.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Fine." Sighing in protest she admitted, "My mom's name is Emma. Emma Swan." She gave her mother a cocky look, "Ya happy now?"

Emma didn't know what to say. At first she wanted to know who her child's father was, but then she was afraid it would reveal something about the future that she'd rather be surprised about. At the same time, though, she wondered if it was even someone she knew, or if she ended up with a man she hadn't met yet. Things with Killian were going pretty good, but that was also part of the surprise she didn't want ruined. Maybe it would be better to not ask anymore questions.

The duo's studied each other, unsure of what to do. Should they hug? Maybe Hale and Laynie should just poof their way out and tell their mom's they tried. Emma wanted to ask her future daughter who she ended up with so badly, but she was afraid of the answer. Regina, eyes beginning to flood with tears couldn't believe who she was looking at, Laynie now looked so much like him, but there was no way he could be the father. It just wasn't possible. She looked over at her friend, who was still staring down her mini me, as if the two were mortal enemies. It was clear that Emma was already trying to put distance between them and Hale seemed all too happy to oblige her mother. The mayor chuckled at the realisation that there was no denying the descendant and the ancestor.


End file.
